Musical Chairs
by SweetTies
Summary: Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back students for an 8th year. A 7th year catches Harry's eye to Ginnys dismay, Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron temper on edge, and Blaise can't stop coming within a 2ft radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. No longer fighting off eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Multiple pairs!
1. Act I

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated: **T****-Language, Crude Humor, Mild Sexual Content**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy/Drama

**Summary**: With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming with in a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch ! And what's a naughty game of Truth or Dare have to do with it all? Gryfindor and Syltherin seem to be awfully cozy this year…(Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

* * *

**A/N:** **Hello everybody. Welcome to my new HP fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy. Please R&amp;R.**

* * *

**Act I: **_To Be, or Not To Be_

_Scene I_

She sat by herself next to the window, gazing out at the light gray tone of the clouds. A thin stack of parchment rested underneath her right arm next to a dry quill while her left elbow supported her chin in her hand. She was daydreaming, again, instead of choosing to focus on the Alchemy essay in front of her, her haze gray eyes peacefully trying to make patterns out of the pouffy clumps of moisture…

"Well if it isn't Serena the Teenage Witch." And just like that, her moment was up. Her eyebrow gave a subtle twitch as she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Shutting the Alchemy book at the top of her desk she looked up in time to see a familiar Slytherin by her side.

His platinum blond hair was bright in the cloudy light and his gray eyes twinkled with mischief. No doubt to accompany the signature smirk on his face. She gently gathered her parchment papers and as she did so, she spoke.

"Sabrina."

"What?" Draco countered intelligently as she stood up from her seat. She turned a cool gaze to him and raised an eyebrow.

"The correct name, Draco Malfoy. The muggle show is called _Sabrina _the Teenage Witch. Not Serena." She replied. Draco ignored her comment and looked her up and down.

"You know Fade…I never thought I'd see a girl with your skin tone look good with blond hair. What made you decide to dye it?" He asked crudely, grinning at her. Serena tensed and a simmer began in her chest that began to rise to her face. She hadn't _dyed _it. It was natural. But…nobody had known that. Her mother had given her up when she was eleven, managed to get her away from a life involving Death Eaters and the Dark Lord and into Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts. When she did that, she'd charmed Serena's unusual hair to change a deep chocolate brown, and her eyes the color of hazelnuts. She'd gotten by completely unnoticed with the exception of her stellar grades. She was unremarkable, and everyone who crossed her simply knew her as smart and polite. She blended in seamlessly, and that was her mothers intention. She needed Serena hidden, in order for the girl to be _safe_.

Her mother perished in the battle against the Dark Lord. She hadn't seen it-Thank God- but she'd found her mother's body in the aftermath and grieved. Her mother had never wanted to be on the dark side, be on _Voldemort's _side, but she had done it to keep Serena safe. With her mother dead, the charm had lifted. Now warm, sandy blond hair accentuated her smooth caramel skin and gray eyes gave her a piercing stare. With her assigned as seventh year Prefect on top of that, she'd attracted quite a bit of attention…mostly unwanted. Including that of a certain delinquent Malfoy.

He'd changed only so much since the defeat of the Dark Lord. Granted, Serena often wondered what tremendous change people expected to see in him. Sure, he wasn't cold hearted cretan, but he was just the same egotistical and cocky prat he'd always been. It hadn't taken her very long into her first year at Hogwarts to diagnose him as a narcissist. And he had been given good reason to be. Sytherin girls threw themselves at him, Hufflepuff girls believed they could turn a hoe into a husband, and Ravenclaw girls thought he'd like them for their wit and brains and not their bodies. Draco Malfoy got what he wanted…most of the time.

"I didn't dye it." She said simply, and moved to pass him. He stepped in her way and sneered.

"What's the rush Fade? Your Screech Owl getting bullied again?" He teased. Serena's eyes narrowed a fraction in annoyance.

"Fuck off Malfoy." She snapped, and bumped his shoulder hard as she pushed past him, her possessions in hand. Nothing annoyed her more than the brash git. You'd think he'd have grown up a little, but then again she had long since theorized that maybe…this was just how he coped with it all.

Grabbing her backpack off the common room couch she pushed her things inside on her way out of the Portrait Hole, and began making her strides down the hall and out of the Dungeons for the day. Perhaps choosing midmorning on a Wednesday to be in the common room was a bad idea. It didn't appear Malfoy had class during that time. She would find a new place to do her studies. A new place she could be alone…

_Scene II_

"Hermione are you even listening to me?!" Ron whined and Harry shot Hermione a pointed look over his copy of Advanced: Defense Against the Dark Arts III.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, shutting the large, dark orange skinned book she had in her hands. Ron made an exasperated noise to which she sighed. "Oh I'm sorry Ronald, you know we have that test coming up-"

"Yeah, in three weeks!" He bellowed.

"For God sake Ron, you could use some study time yourself, stop being so clingy." A familiar head full of long red hair said as a girl plopped down next to Harry. "Hi Harry." Ginny said sweetly. Harry smiled and she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. When they didn't pull away right away, Ron started making gagging noises.

"Oh grow up Ronald!" Hermione snapped and Ron gave her a disturbed face.

"She's still my sister you know!" He quipped. Ginny pulled back and Harry looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment

"Honestly Ron, you should be thinking more about school and less about Harry and Ginny! Be grateful that we-"

"That we've been given this chance to come back to Hogwarts blah, blah, blah I get it already, Hermione." He muttered, waving her off. Hermione glared at him for a moment before she turned her attention back Ginny and forced a smile.

"So, how's your second week of classes going so far Ginny?" She asked. Ginny glanced over at her brother and snickered a little.

"Guessing by this setup better than yours I'd reckon." She commented before reaching for an apple in one of the center baskets of their elongated Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "I guess it's just normal seventh year stuff, nothing too crazy. I'm more interested in you guys, what's it like being in eighth year?" She asked before taking a bite of her apple and stealing Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts book to mess with him. Hermione's eyes brightened.

"It's absolutely amazing! The spells we learn are so much harder and interesting! We learned about the craziest creature in-"

"It's not all that great. Just more schoolwork." Ron mumbled, interrupting her. Before he was subjected to another one of Hermione's lectures about Hogwarts taking them back due to Ron's lack of tact, Harry spoke up.

"It's pretty cool, actually. It's not like they really had an actual full curriculum set up, I mean they did what they could, but basically each professor is teaching us everything that they know that they think would be useful to us in whichever career path we picked out They specialize the classes to fit those needs." He explained to his girlfriend. Ginny nodded and swallowed a mouthful of apple.

"Sounds pretty cool." She replied before taking another bite. "So Hermione I heard you and Malfoy are Head Boy and Girl. When do you move into the dorm together?"

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded, earning them stares from the half of the Great Hall in their vicinity. Hermione groaned loudly and pressed her forehead to her book.

"Ronald…" She said in a small voice. Ginny shrank back.

"Sorry 'Mione…I thought he knew." She mumbled apologetically.

"No! I didn't know!" Ron said, his voice elevated in pitch. Hermione hated it when he got mad or wanted to yell about something. The shrill chime his voice took on made her ears ring.

"It's alright, Gin. And for this exact reason Ron! I didn't want you flipping out over nothing!" She said in a hushed tone, trying to, if possible, thwart off the attention of their peers.

"Bloody hell Hermione what if he tries to-"

"Ron, stop. That's enough. Draco's not going to do anything to Hermione and you know it. We're all passed that, now act like it." Harry said darkly. Ron looked between the disappointed looks of his sister and Harry and the embarrassed look of his girlfriend before he sighed. They were right, the war was over. Voldemort was defeated and all Dark power was vanquished. But he hadn't seen much of a change in Malfoy besides he seemed…not as dark. He still wouldn't put it past Malfoy to do something to humiliate Hermione though, and that was what he really didn't like.

"Fine. I still don't like it. I mean, they're making you _share a dorm_?" He questioned. Hermione puffed up with slight annoyance.

"With two separate rooms that have their own bathrooms and a living room of its own, a study, and a kitchen, yes." She replied quickly. "It's rather nice actually." Part of her wasn't completely sold with the idea of her and Malfoy rooming together, but how much harm could it do? Besides, McGonagall had insisted. It was for the greater good of the school anyway, nothing like showing dark times were over like having the brains of the Golden Trio and the evil prat who'd welcomed Death Eaters into the school sharing a dorm.

Hermione felt her heart pang slightly in her chest. She couldn't call him evil. He wasn't. He'd been a scared boy that had been taken advantage of by his family and by Voldemort. He hadn't had a choice in any of it, but at the end he saved Harry's life and had helped her get away from Bellatrix. She wouldn't know where she'd be right then if it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy. She'd never forget the look on his face when he realized it was Harry. He looked so pale like he knew his next decision could cost him his life…yet still he'd chosen to save her best friend. Chosen to stay on the side that was everything Dumbledore believed in. For that, Hermione was eternally grateful.

_Scene III_

"Fuck you Draco I'm not doing this shit again." A very annoyed and sexy 5'11, lean, medium-brown skinned Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini said as he stalked into the common room and dropped his school bag down at the foot of the couch. Draco Malfoy was currently draped across said couch seemingly without a single care in the world. Draco lifted his arm from over his eyes for a second to peer at his best friend before covering them back up in disinterest.

"And what, dear Blaise, is this shit you will not be taking?" He questioned. Blaise rolled his eyes and smacked Draco's feet off the arm of the chair "Bloody hell, fine! What's got your knickers in a knot?" He snapped.

"You broke up with Pansy. _Again_." Blaise stated, his chest rising and falling with the remainder of his irritation. Draco tilted his head to the side thoughtfully and tapped his chin.

"I mean, were we ever really back together…?"

"Draco she's doing that high pitched Paris Hilton whine again I can't take this." He plopped down on the couch. "You don't get this shit man all you really have to hear is Pansy's whining. When you guys break up, I get to hear her fuckin banshee crying AND Daphne's bitching."

Draco had starting laughing.

"Paris Hilton whining? Oh man it _is_ bad." He snickered, and Blaise thew his head back against the couch.

"Precisely. Man, I went to go find Daphne to get it in and instead I ran into Pansy. My dick has never shriveled up so fast in my life." He muttered and they burst out laughing together. "Anyway…" Blaise started when their laughter died down.

"Congrats on making Head Boy." He said. Draco gave a snort and a jerky shrug.

"Thanks. Didn't care much for it, especially since I'll be Heady Boy with Granger of all people as Head Girl." He replied irritably. Blaise shrugged.

"I don't think she's that bad." He admitted. The right corner of Draco's mouth lifted up in a sneer.

"She's an insufferable know it all whose one acheles heel is that she doesn't _know _how to keep her mouth shut." He complained. Blaise smirked at his long time friend, his bright eyes gleaming sexily.

"Then put something in it." He said in a low tone. Draco's eyebrows shot up and he gagged at what Blaise was insinuating.

"Have you gone _mad_? Lost all your senses of reason?" He spat, his voice horrified. Blaise chuckled and stood up, grabbing his school bag off the floor.

"Hey, man. I bet that girls a class A virgin. I mean, while you guys are going to be living together you might as well fuck with her. Besides, she's got a nice little body." He commented nonchalantly. Draco smirked.

"Should I tell Daphne you've been peeking?" He suggested coyly. Blaise grinned darkly.

"Do it. I'll just go tell Pansy that you admitted your undying love for her to me and you secretly want her back." Blaise countered with ease, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised. Draco scoffed, unconvinced.

"She'd never believe that load of rubbish." He said dismissively, waving him off. Blaise's grin only widened.

"I'm your best friend, mate. She'll believe _anything_ I say." He replied. Draco paled significantly as he realized his partner in crime was absolutely right.

"DRACO MALFOY!" They heard a screech sound from directly inside the Portrait hole. Draco couldn't be on his feet fast enough.

"You never saw me!" He hissed, and with that leapt out of the common room faster than anyone could say hopscotch.

* * *

**A/N: See you all next time!**


	2. Act I: IV,V,VI

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated: **T****-Language, Crude Humor, Mild Sexual Content**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy/Friendship

**Summary**: With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back those students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming with in a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch ! And what's a naughty game of Truth or Dare have to do with it all? Gryffindor and Syltherin seem to be awfully cozy this year…(Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

* * *

**A/N: Hey Everybody welcome back. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have the next few chapters written so I'll probably post them weekly at least for a little while. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

**Act I: **_To Be or Not To Be IV,V,VI_

_Scene IV_

_The following day…_

"Well this is swell." Draco remarked from beside Hermione Granger. They stood in the living room to their dorm, bags over their shoulders and eyes wandering. The living room was rather large, about 20x20 feet occupied by a comfy looking deep mahogany sectional, a recliner, a two seater-sofa chair and a chocolate brown wooden table that stretched three feet. A fireplace sat in front of it all, a blood red carpet starting safely away from it and covering most of the shinning hard wood floor in that area. The walls were a molten amber and it was…surprisingly relaxed.

When they first walked in the kitchen had been to their right. It was a traditional white with a freshly tiled dark gray and light brown cabinets, shelves, cubbies, drawers, and countertops. To their left was a hallway that lead down to Hermione's room, and the hallway to the right beside the kitchen lead down to Draco's room. They hadn't yet explored them yet, because they'd only walked forward eight feet before they found themselves in the large high ceilinged living room. When you walked straight another tenth feet and three paces to the left their was a smaller, short hallway that they assumed could only lead to the study and a small bathroom.

"I assume everything is to your liking so far?" McGonagall inferred from behind them. Hermione turned towards the older woman, a small smile settling across her lips.

"Yes. Thank you Professor McGonagall." She said politely.

"I'll live." Malfoy replied with a light shrug. McGonagall nodded stiffly, her pointed hat rising and falling a bit with the action. She shifted her hands out of her robes and laced her fingers together as she looked at them each individually.

"I know a lot has…happened. And you still may not be sure how you feel-"

"Spare me the emotional speech Professor. I'll be off." He stated but before he could leave Minerva McGonagalls voice stopped him.

"I assure you Mr. Malfoy if you leave and break even the smallest of these rules I'm about to state because you decided to prance off you will find yourself expelled out of Hogwarts faster than the flick of your wrist." That quieted him, and after a moment she continued. "Now…as I was saying, you may not be sure how you feel about these past events or…how you feel about each other. Let it be known I want no fighting out of the two of you. I know this will be hard, but the entire student body will be looking to you, and I need you guys to co-operate with each other. There will be things only the two of you can communicate about and you have to look out for one another. And I better not hear the words Mudblood, Death Eater, Filth, or Pureblood come out of either one of your mouths. Do I make that clear?"

They both glanced at one another briefly before turning back to her and speaking at the same time.

"Fine."

"Of course, Professor."

"Additionally, of course we have the Prefects do the patrols, but you two will be expected at different points if I find it necessary to Patrol as well. Head Boy and Girl are expected to report to me every sunday with an official report of any disturbances of any kind and the totals of all points deducted and added to each house that week. If a Prefect comes to you with a problem you two, together, must find a way to handle it. Only if there is no plausible solution are you to come to me. I doubt that will happen since both of you are highly intelligent individuals. There is obviously food in the Great Hall for all meals and snacks, your kitchen is for whatever foods from outside Hogwarts you wish to store. Once again Ms. Granger your room is to the left, Mr. Malfoy yours is to the right. The password to my office is _Cattlebeans _should you need me, and the password to this room is again, _Felicity's Freckles Frown_. Otherwise, I bid you both a good day of classes." She said, and with that departed out the portrait hole.

There was a moment of silence.

"Right well." Draco began as he heaved his bag over his shoulder. "I don't know about you Granger but I've got better things to do then start bonding activities so if you'll excuse me." He turned his back.

"Are you going to be a prat the whole time we're here?" Hermione asked curiously, tiling her head to the side as she looked at him. This caught him off guard a little. She didn't even sound in the least bit condescending, or aggravated. He turned his head back to look at her and he wondered when those brown eyes had gotten so…big…and earnest…and gentle…

"Obviously." For the first time, a fleeting moment passed where he didn't recognize the cold voice as his own. He saw dissapointment settle in her eyes as he shot down her hopefulness. Hermione frowned.

"Fine." She snapped and pulled her bag up with more force than necessary before storming off down the hall to her room. Draco smirked. This could just turn out to be a little more fun than he'd anticipated.

_Scene V_

"I can't take this Blaaaaaaise." The soft melodic feminine voice sounded from the named Syltherins shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." He murmured with complete attention on the book in the hand of the opposite shoulder. Daphne frowned at him from her position curled in his lap on the sofa chair, her amber eyes gleaming in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

"She keeps following me around with the tears, and the whining 'Oh Draco, why did thou leave me? Dracooooo, where for art thou Dracoooo' like God give me liberty or at the very least somebody shoot her." She went on.

"Mmmm." Responded Blaise, using his thumb to turn to the next page.

Daphne paused for a moment, then slid off his lap, standing in front of him.

"It's like, give me a break you know? Yeah I'm her friend and we're close and all but you think crying and begging me is going to get Draco to take you back?"

"Right." Blaise replied blandly. Not once did his eyes leave the book in his hand. Daphne could feel the heat rising to her face. Reaching a hand out she picked up her schoolbag, pulling it over her shoulder before clearing her throat.

"Sometimes I wish she would just give it up. I mean, what's so special about Draco anyway? And I've known him my whole life."

"Hmmm…" He mumbled.

"You could pay attention to me you know!" Daphne's finally snapped. Blaise looked up at her and he grinned boyishly, his pearly whites showing as his eyes turned warm.

"I think whatever you choose to do will be great babe. You're perfect in every way." He said, the sweetness in his voice coating his words thickly. It used to make her giggle when he did that, back when their relationship was a little more shallow. She liked being told she was perfect and didn't mind him ignoring her from time to time. She knew she could bitch and moan a lot…but it wasn't like that anymore.

They'd been together for six months. Before then they'd slept with each other a handful of times, but had known each other through Draco for years. Daphne had grown up with Draco, meeting him for the first time when she was five years old. They'd been buddies ever since. She met Blaise on the Hogwarts express their first year. She'd grown to love Blaise, and she knew he cared about her…or at least she knew he had…she held fast to the feeling that he did still, it was just…buried somewhere behind a curtain of inattentiveness and disinterest. Without a word, she left the common room.

Walking quickly, her brunette hair flowing behind her Daphne cursed Blaise into oblivion in her head. She made her way to the one place she knew nobody would be at this time on a Thursday. She made her way through many winding halls and a few staircases before she found the designated tower, and began her accent to the Owlry. Only there, did she finally stop blinking rapidly to hold back the liquid in her eyes. She sniffed and took each step slowly, the warm droplets starting to slide down her cheeks.

"He's such an asshole…" She whimpered to herself, before finally stepping into a room full of feathers and owls of all kinds. There weren't a ton there, only about fifteen, the rest flying about campus, playing with others, with their students or off delivering mail. She lifted her hand up to wipe her bleary eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. She sniffed again, twice in a row this time and hiccuped softly. She cried very much like a little kid, hands up towards or touching her cheeks. She cried softly for another moment, the owls hooting calmly in various fashions out of curiosity.

"Finally, someone else who shares my opinion of that prick." She jerked her head up at the familiar cocky voice of Draco Malfoy. He stepped up close to her. "I knew I'd catch you here." She giggled a little through her tears.

"How?" She asked, wiping her eyes again and giving him a small smile.

"Blaise said he upset you and you ran off. The only two places you ever go when your upset is here or your room." He replied with a shrug. "Once he told me you'd left the Dungeouns, I knew where to go." She sniffed again, a new onslaught of tears coming. Draco huffed.

"Is Blaise ignoring you again?" He asked point blank. In all honesty Blaise was his best mate…but he'd known Daphne practically his whole life. She was like family. It was hard to choose between the two, but he was getting tired of Blaise making her upset. She was a good girlfriend, and a great friend. Draco had warned her that Blaise seldomly stayed in a relationship and that he got bored easily. However, she'd been convinced she was different and hell, with the way Blaise treated her even Draco had been convinced she was. Unfortunately though, old habits die hard, and Blaise proved to be the same person he'd always been…which was much like Draco.

Daphne gave him a small, pathetic nod and he frowned. Reaching out he took her elbow and gently guided her into his chest. Her small shoulders shook gently in his arms and he placed his chin atop her head.

"It's alright Daph…it's alright." He said. His voice was a little rough, but he was trying. Trying to be comforting. This was what Daphne loved about Draco. When you got to be one of the few people he really cared about, you got to see him let down his facade, got to witness him care about you. When she was upset he never tried to act around her. He just sighed and did what any real good friend would do…and that was be with her. Tears made Draco Malfoy uncomfortable, but he never shied away from them. He was a true gentleman….

_Scene V_

Serena sat alone in the empty Potions room, tapping her pencil against the side of her desk. Class had ended well over a half hour ago, but she had yet to leave. She'd missed something Professor Daganport had told them, and was having exceptional difficulty figuring out the correct ratios in their Dreaming Potion. It had a rather simple purpose really, you manipulated a person by showing them whatever you desire in their dreams to inspire them to make their decisions in the direction you wished them to go. Her mind continued to wonder…

Harry had just come from McGonagalls new level of Transfiguration and he could swear nothing he looked at was really what it seemed. The woman was a slave driver. He didn't know what had made McGonagall become so much more vigorous in her lessons but it was kicking his arse and kicking it hard. The next class he had was Potions and it didn't start for another twenty minutes. He'd figured he might as well show up early. Maybe then he could get on Professor Daganports good side. It wasn't like Harry actually appreciated the praise and attention of other people for his success of defeating the Dark Lord, but he'd hoped it might stop him from getting professors that could possibly hate him. So far, with the exception of Snape, he'd been spared such a problem. Not anymore.

He stopped in the doorway of the Potions classroom and both his eyebrows lifted. That is how he found her, sitting quietly at a desk, her eyes averted to the wall on her left while a pencil tapped impatiently in her hand. Her skin was a warm, rich caramel, her sandy blond of her hair only serving to make her appearance that much more…alluring. He'd swear up and down he'd never seen her before. Granted he didn't know every student in Hogwarts but she clearly wasn't one of the younger years, and she certainly wasn't in his upcoming class.

He stepped into the room and that caught her attention. Her head turned quickly towards him and her cloudy gray eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Er…sorry. I just…I was just coming to class early…I can leave…" She closed her eyes and stood up, the chair scrapping the floor lightly behind her as she gathered her belongings.

"That's alright." She said, her voice a few degrees cooler than he'd anticipated.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." He tried. Serena placed her things in her school bag and lifted it before turning her gaze back to him. For a moment there was only silence as they stared at each other.

Never once had she spoken to him before. Of course, one could not go through their Hogwarts experience without knowing who the infamous Harry James Potter was though. She wasn't partial to him, nor was she impartial. She, unlike many others had a different experience when it came to the war and its proceedings. Harry fidgeted for a moment before he stepped fully into the room and put his bag down on a desk not too far from her own.

"Um…I don't think we've ever met. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said politely. Serena tilted her head to the side.

"I know." She said. Harry felt the heat rising to his face and he shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Right. That was stupid. Ah…what's your name then?" He asked her awkwardly. His clearly uncomfortable demeanor made Serena smile a bit. There was something amusing about unnerving the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Serena Fade. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter." She said, inclining her head towards him. This seemed to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Please, um…Harry's fine. Really." He said.

Serena smiled at him. It was gentle…it was warm…and made his heart skip a beat for the first time in his life. She seemed so relaxed, so at ease. Nobody was ever like that with him that wasn't close to him.

"So long, Harry." She said softly. Immediately following the statement she turned away from him, and left the classroom. Harry knew then…that no time soon would he forget that girls face.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, thanks for reading. Please R&amp;R, see you guys next time.**


	3. Act II

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated: **T****-Language, Crude Humor, Mild Sexual Content**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy/Friendship

**Summary**: With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back those students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming with in a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch ! And what's a naughty game of Truth or Dare have to do with it all? Gryffindor and Syltherin seem to be awfully cozy this year…(Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed ! I do work hard on this story, like with all of mine, and appreciate the feedback, since I'm growing concerned that this idea was a flop. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Act II: **_Where For Art Thou, Romeo?_

_Scene I_

_One week later…_

"We're in the library Blaise!"

The hushed voice made Ginny turn her head. It was the afternoon and practically everyone had class. The few who didn't were scattered about the grounds and she had only come across three students in the entire library. Now, however, as she walked along next to the restricted section she discovered there were at least five.

"So what?" She heard a voice she recognized as eighth year Slytherin Blaise Zabini. It was different though, deep and sultry.

"I don't wanna do it here!" She heard the female voice squeak.

"Why not?" She heard shifting in the dark and decided enough was enough. Rounding the corner she lifted her wand, the lumos lightening the dark corner.

"Fornicating in the Restricted section of the library. Ten points from Slytherin, five for each of you. And that's being lenient." She said in a bored tone, writing the information she'd just spoken aloud onto a notepad. She'd made them jump and Blaise narrowed his eyes as Daphne wiggled to pull down her skirt.

"Yeah right, what is this Weasley? You can't just go around deducting points." He objected. Ginny raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and moved her hand to her robes, flashing him the badge next to her house emblem.

"I do believe I can, considering I'm a Prefect and all." She retorted mildly. Both of Blaise's eyebrows lifted and he stepped closer, observing the badge.

"Well I'll be damned, Red. So you are." He said before a slow smirk started to spread across his lips. He loved a woman in power. They were a challenge. Ginny looked at him confused.

"Whose Red?" She questioned. Blaise rolled his eyes and started to straighten his shirt.

"You obviously," He said, leaning close to her and taking a lock of her hair in his hands. Ginny's eyes widened as she found herself closer to Blaise Zabini than she'd ever imagined she would be. His face was a less than a foot away, Daphne forgotten behind him. His deep brown eyes glinted with seductive mischief, and the scent of fresh rich mint wafting from him and invaded her nose. "For your red hair."

Suddenly and abruptly, Ginny's face went blank. Gone was the expression of surprise replaced by a thick blanket of un-amusement.

"Like I said. Ten points. Don't make me make it more Zabini." She said flatly and with that, brushed his hand away and began to walk. Blaise huffed in annoyance as he stepped up to exit the Restricted Section.

"Damn…" He muttered. "It didn't work…" He turned his head to glance back at Daphne, noticing that she was not right beside him, and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

_Scene II_

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"I'm hurt Fade. Why don't you enjoy my company?"

"You're pretentious, obnoxious, and shallow."

"So you _do_ pay attention to me."

"You're annoying me."

"Then maybe I'll try a different tactic…"

Malfoy stood up from the desk next to Serena's and yanked her up out of her seat.

"Ow! Let go of me!" She snapped, attempting to jerk her arms out of his grip, giving him just enough space to press himself closer, trapping her between his body and her desk. She shivered involuntarily as his lower body pressed between her legs and she gasped. Heat rose to her face quickly, and Draco smirked as she turned her head away. "Let me go, Malfoy." She ground out through a tight jaw. She'd never been this close, this _intimately _close with anybody before.

Draco let go of one of her arms, using his hand to grip her chin and turn her head back to him. His silver eyes delved into her fog gray ones, and finally he was seeing what he wanted.

"It's nice to see that little mask of yours come apart Fade." He murmured darkly, and her eyes widened as his hand dropped quickly to lift the bottom of her shirt. She twisted in his grip.

"Dammit Malfoy-!"

"Let her go Draco." Both Serena and Draco froze as their heads turned towards the door of the Potions classroom. The black haired boy stepped in, the scar of his lightening bolt hidden under messy bangs and his glasses pushed up on the bridge of his nose. Serena's cheeks colored red as she shoved away from Malfoy, ashamed at what it could have looked like. Her, leaned against a desk with the Slytherin Playboy between her legs, his hand traveling up her shirt. She was also rather embarrassed that she felt relief at the sight of Harry Potter. Relief and curiosity. What was he doing there? She had barely seen him in the past week, only occasionally in passing as was usual. Throughout the years it had always been that way. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood up straight.

"Well if it isn't Potter." He remarked. "Showing up just in the nick of time." Harry raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the classroom.

"Nick of time for what? You wouldn't actually hurt anyone, I know that. Besides I think we're on a first name basis now, don't you?" He retorted. Draco smirked.

"In your dreams Potter. Don't think anything's changed just because I saved your life. I've been meaning to tell you that too because I'm tired of your friend Granger insisting we exchange pleasantries every time we see each other in the dorm. Its exhausting." He droned. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"That's what happens when you live with some one. Best be on your way, eh Draco?" Harry responded evenly. Draco shrugged.

"Fine, fine." He said dramatically with a wave of his hand. "I got what I wanted anyway." He said before winking at Serena. She returned his wink with a cold glare that would have rival even the worst Harry had seen from the late Proffessor Snape. Draco promptly left. Serena's hands tightened into fists as she sent daggers at Draco Malfoy's back, Harry allowing her a moment of silence before starting to walk closer to her. Even though it was subtle, he could see her shoulders shaking.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Serena's eyes were still arctic temperatures as she turned them on him, but her voice was surprisingly even.

"Malfoy's made it his mission to get under my skin." She spat, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them again, she looked at him and gave an amused smile. "And look at you, living up to your name. Harry Potter, showing up like a knight in shining armor." Harry's face started to turn a little pink and he heard her laugh for the first time. He could tell though, that she was trying to make light. Her shoulders were still shaking. He shifted his weight, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Er…what are classmates for, I guess." He mumbled, his eyes finding sudden interest in the floor. He heard her chuckle lightly.

"We're not classmates." She replied, her tone slightly playful. He slowly lifted his eyes to settle on her face. This face, with a smirk and amused eyes was different from the face he'd seen a week ago, which was distant and untouchable.

"Friends?" He tried next. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Friends? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? How cliche." She chided with a haughty expression. Harry couldn't help but chuckle himself. He changed the subject.

"I noticed before that you're a Prefect. What year are you?" He asked. He noticed the shift in her gray eyes as they became more guarded again. She tilted her head to the side.

"Seventh." She answered him. "My turn. Why is it you're here?" She inquired. Harry's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he looked away from her. He'd actually forgotten he'd only come early again to see if he'd find her there a second time. His class wasn't for another twenty-five minutes.

"Er…I was…actually hoping I might run into you again."

In less than a moments time her expression changed from amusement to great surprise as both her eyebrows raised. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"Ms. Fade! I'm surprised you're still here. And Mr. Potter you're…uncharacteristically early. What's this about?" Both teens turned to see an older man standing about five foot eight, with pale wrinkled skin and white hair, hunched over and entering the classroom at a slow pace. The change in Serena was almost immediate as her eyes went blank and a polite smile rested on her lips.

"Hello again, Professor Daganport. Mr. Potter was helping me complete my notes. I seemed to have missed something during your lecture." She lied smoothly. Harry raised an eyebrow to look at her and she gave him a subtle wink. She was no fool. Even if Harry claimed he had come to see her, that wasn't why he came early the first time.

She also knew well enough that Professor Daganport was not one easily pleased, so she knew the scar headed boy was probably trying to get on his good side. Daganport raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two.

"Is that so…?" He said slowly. Serena and Harry both nodded in unison and Serena was the next to speak.

"I should take my leave now though. Good day Professor, Potter." She said to them both before turning and exiting the classroom. Professor Daganport sighed.

"What a lovely girl…" He said nostalgically before turning a slightly perturbed face to Harry. "Well come on then Potter, might as well make yourself useful. Help me set up for the lesson!" He commanded. Harry groaned inwardly. Why did this man have to show up so early? This was certainly not how he had planned spending the next twenty-seven minutes…

_Scene III_

Ron had just left Hermione to one of her study benders in the library. He'd been cooped up there with her for the past two hours in which time she'd barely even acknowledged he was there. He hated it when she wouldn't pay him any attention. It was nice, back then when he could make her laugh and make her blush. He still could, sometimes, but those times were fewer and farther in-between. He had tried to talk to Harry about it but he was about as good with girl problems as Ron was and didn't have much of an answer. He'd only suggested that Hermione was still dealing with the War and this was how she coped.

He looked down at the cookies he'd gotten from his mother as he made his way to the Owlry to mail off his letter of reply to her. He may have been eighteen but she still made him feel like a child in that she still sent him a million letters and excepted replies to at least half. This year however, with the War just ending a few months before she'd been worse. He got a letter from her every three days like clock work. He sent her a letter back once a week. This time around though he did appreciate that his letter had come with her famous brown butter cardamom cookies. Hermione had given her a recipe for them in third year because they were her favorite cookies and Mrs. Weasley tweaked the recipe and made them better than the bushy haired brainiac had ever had them.

He'd received one bag of six for himself and an equal bag for Hermione. He'd given it to her when he met her in the library, right after the mail had come. So far he'd already eaten three. The flapping of wings and chattering hoots reached his ears and he took the last ten stairs before entering the open room full of feathers and various sizes and shades of Owls. He stiffened slightly. He wasn't particularly scared of them, but it still never quite felt right to him to be in a giant tower room full of them.

"Stupid Blaise…" He could barely make out what the voice said and he jumped slightly before taking a better look around.

Finally glancing down he saw, sitting on the floor leaning against the stone wall, was a girl. Her brunette hair was full of feathers and her face turned down, hands covering it as she hiccuped. He almost laughed for a second. She was quite a sight.

"Uhh…" He said intelligently, not sure how to go from there. Her head shot up revealing her running eyeliner and mascara that made him cringe. He suddenly recognized her as Daphne Greengrass, one of Draco Malfoy's friends and another Slytherin pureblood.

Daphne glared at the boy she recognized as part of the low class Weasley family, the signature of which being their red hair. He was Ron Weasley, nit wit of the Golden Trio. He stood there, gawking at her awkwardly with a small transparent red and gold plastic bag of cookies in one hand and a letter in another.

"What do you want, Weasley?!" She snapped at him, forcing herself to her feet on unsteady legs. Ron looked stunned, but then immediately returned her glare with one of his own.

"Hey! No need to snap at me I'm not the reason you're bawling your eyes out." He retorted tactlessly. Daphne's eyes narrowed into slits and she whipped out her wand without thinking, her tears starting to blur her vision.

"Don't be an arse or I swear to God I'll hex you blood traitor!" She screamed at him. She was truly at her worst. This wasn't her, this wasn't like her, to be standing there sobbing pointing a wand and yelling at some poor sap who hadn't even done anything. Even if he was a Weasley. Blaise was making her like this. No…she was making herself like this.

"Jeez, alright already! Don't lose your knickers I'm out of here." She lifted her hands to wipe at her eyes, hearing some brief shuffling before the sound of footsteps getting further and further away. She finally pulled her hands away from her eyes and sniffled, her vision clearing. He was definitely gone. With a sigh she cast her eyes down and caught sight of something. On the floor, halfway between where Weasley had been standing and she had been sitting, were the bag of cookies she'd seen in his hand. Her eyes widened. There was no way for them to get there without him putting them.

She'd cried, yelled at him for no reason, called him a blood traitor…and he'd left her cookies? She felt her eyes blur up again as she felt low. It hadn't been on purpose, she hadn't mean to be so nasty she was just taking her anger out on him. Either way…this kid still had sense enough to know that she was just upset, no matter how cruel she had been. She walked over and slowly lifted the bag of cookies from their position. Ron Weasley may have been rough around the edges, but he was a kind person. With a sigh she realized what she had to do, and looked around at the Owls watching her. She scowled at them and stomped her foot.

"Oh shut it, I know!" She spat defensively, and stormed out of the tower leaving a chorus of hoots in her wake.

* * *

**A/N: Until next time !**


	4. Act II: IV,V,VI

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated: **M-Language, Crude Humor, Strong Sexual Content**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy/Friendship

**Summary**: With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back those students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming with in a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch ! And what's a naughty game of Truth or Dare have to do with it all? Gryffindor and Syltherin seem to be awfully cozy this year…(Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

* * *

**A/N:** Hello all, welcome back to the next chapter of Musical Chairs, thank you to my reviewers, enjoy.

* * *

Act** II: **_Where For Art Thou, Romeo? IV,V,VI_

_Scene IV_

_It was dark. Darker than anywhere he'd ever been. A dim blue light shinned on the crumpled form of a large man, his long white blond hair stained with blood only a foot away from him. It was none other than Lucious Malfoy. A gasp left unknown lips. Unknown. A mass. An entity. He was an entity. He was something. Suddenly, very clearly he could hear the sound of rushing air and realized it was himself. It, he, was breathing, scared. He felt from around him and felt heavy weight. He lifted these weights up, lowering what must have been his eyes. His vision blurred as red invaded it, red against small, pale hands that trembled. _

_He looked down, and the red stain continued down the white cloth wrapped around his body, spread out in a massive puddle underneath him. Blood…blood…so much blood…everywhere. Suddenly he was aware of pain and let out a blood curtailing scream. He watched as dark hands erupted from the solidity underneath Lucious's body and reach for his corpse, dragging it down, down into the black abyss._

_"No!" He screamed, thrashing violently but he couldn't move, couldn't advance forward._

_"Malfoy…." A poisonous voice whispered to him from the darkness. _

_"No! NO! FATHER!" The boy yelled, his body writhing in pain as he watched Lucious Malfoy decend until he was no more. The hands unanimously turned, and began to move towards him._

_"Malfoooy…." His eyes widened as far as they could, pupils shrinking to almost nothing, the whites of his eyes dominating. He scrambled to back away from them, his stiff body searing with pain allowed him to do a backwards crawl away._

_"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed. It only encouraged them. Faster, faster they came as his heart froze in tremendous fear._

_"Malfoooy….!" This was the end. He was going to die here._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"DRACO MALFOY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Draco roared awake, his body jetting up to a sitting position as he panted hard, drenched in a cold sweat and trembling. "Draco?" His eyes whirred up at the sound of the hesitant voice, heart jamming rapidly in his chest. His eyes worked frantically as he tried to piece together what he saw. Small ringlets of slightly bushy curls, most pulled back into a low ponytail with a couple left to frame a smooth creamy face and wide, brown doe eyes etched with worry.

Next was her body, perched in a sitting position a foot away from him on his bed, her hands gripping his shoulders. She was on _his_ bed. He looked around and saw _his_ dresser, _his_ shoes on the floor, _his_ forest green painted walls and dark wood furniture. He was in his room. He was safe. Before his mind could register what he'd done Hermione was in his arms, being crushed to his bare chest fiercely as he embraced her, his body still shaking hard, his breathing ragged and heavy. He wasn't dying, Lucious wasn't dying. The hands weren't coming after him again…they weren't there. They were never there.

His eyes squeezed shut. A minute passed, then two. His heart was no longer racing as hard, his breathing had calmed almost completely back to normal, and slowly his body began to relax, eyes staying closed. Everything had been a blur. He wasn't sure what happened…but he was comfortable. Something soft ruffled his nose and he took a long, deep breath, inhaling the scent of sweet Hibiscus and earthy Jasmine. He felt something shift in his arms.

"Umm…" Draco Malfoys' eyes could not have popped open fast enough. Cringing slightly he loosed his grip and shifted, leaning back to see it was none other than Hermione Granger he had enfolded in his arms. He ripped away from her and got off the bed as fast as he could, turning his back to her.

He didn't know what to do, how to act. On one hand he wanted to call her a filthy mudblood and throw her out of his room and flat on her arse. Who had told her she could just come barging in anyway? But it wasn't her fault…he knew from Blaise's testimony that it was hard not to hear when he was having…one of _those _nightmares.

"What is it Granger?" He growled out. "i'm guessing you have a reason for barging into my room unannounced?" Hermione was still too stunned to register his rudeness and simply answered him as she slid herself off the bed. Her legs were shaking and she had no idea why.

Well…that wasn't completely true. She'd just woken up a scared shitless Draco Malfoy and been embraced by him like she was the last thing on earth he wanted to disappear.

"Er…right. You…I…it's…it's eleven forty-five. I…I came to get you because you weren't up and…it's Sunday. We have to report to Professor McGonagall at noon." She said, her voice too high and soft for her own liking.

"I'll be out in five." He ground out, his voice edged with anger. Hermione fled the room without another word and shut the door behind her, racing into the living room. She'd half expected he'd kill her even though none of it was her fault.

She was a bit peeved that he had been so rude. Here she had innocently come to get him for their meeting and came across him in a fit, and been kind enough to wake him. He'd practically thrown himself on her when he woke up and yet _he _was the one who was angry?! She was the one who got violated by being pressed against his half naked body! But…some how…she couldn't feel angry. Malfoy had been truly terrified of something…and what ever it was she had a feeling it wasn't the first time. Something was haunting him, tormenting him, and somewhere in her…she wanted to know what. She felt bad, seeing him like that. It was a side of him that was unlike any she had ever seen really, and it tugged at her heart.

True to his word, five minutes later Draco appeared in the living room fully dressed in his robes. His gaze lazily traveled over to her and she appraised him silently with a frown.

"Gonna sit there and stare all day Granger or are we leaving?" He sneered. Hermione glared at him.

"Arrogant prick." She muttered as she pushed herself off the couch and stormed passed him.

"Bushy haired goblin."

"Evil little ferret!"

"Self righteous prude!"

This continued on their way out the portrait hole, and down the long corridor ahead of them…

_Scene V_

Ginny sat in her usual spot next to Harry and across from Ron at the elongated table. It was lunch time and none of them were fans of missing a meal.

"Where's 'Mione, Ron?" Ginny asked curiously after swallowing a bite of cornbread. Ron gave a small shrug.

"She said her and Malfoy had to meet with McGonagall, so I'm guessing she's finishing up there." He replied. Ginny noticed the lack of enthusiasm in her brother's voice and she tilted her head towards him.

"You're not still mad she's rooming with Malfoy, are you?" She questioned.

"What? No! It's…it's got nothin' to do with that." He mumbled. Ginny quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Harry. Harry knew what the issue was, but he merely shrugged. It wasn't his place to share. Sensing she wasn't going to get anything from him, Ginny turned her attention away from Harry and back to Ron.

"Well…what is it?" She pried. Ron averted his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"It's just like I'm not important to her anymore. She pays me absolutely no attention." He said.

"You are pretty clingy Ron…"

"Shut it, Ginny!" Harry and Ginny tried to stifle their laughs. It was true. Ron followed Hermione around like a puppy and Hermione had always been one to go and do her own thing. They weren't sure why he had expected that to change. Ron glared at the both of them before jerking his head away, allowing for something else to catch his attention. "Hang on…whose that?" Both Ginny and Harry turned their heads to look in the direction his eyes were staring only to see an older Slytherin girl approaching the lower half of the Gryffindor table. Harry recognized her immediately.

She stopped next to a young looking Gryffindor and after speaking a sentence she smiled politely, and handed him what looked like a small envelope. The boy's face turned a shade of pink and he muttered something before Serena gave a short response and turned and walked away. Ginny turned back to look at Ron.

"That's Serena Fade, she's the seventh year Slytherin Prefect." Ginny answered with ease. Ron looked at her quizzically.

"What in the world was she doing over here? And how'd you know that?"

Ginny's ears started to turn a bit red with embarrassment, a trait her family passed down to her.

"Er…well…I'm...a Prefect too." She said quietly.

"What?!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Ginny's cheeks also started to turn a little red and Harry grinned.

"Congratulations Ginny, how come you never told me?" He asked. Ginny gave a little shrug of her own.

"I don't know I guess…you know, you've done and accomplished so much I…wanted something that I could hold on to as my own little success. Don't feel too bad, I didn't want you guys to notice, I only wear my badge when I'm patrolling." She admitted. For a moment Harry did feel bad. Becoming a Prefect wasn't an easy task, and meant Ginny did a lot better in her classes than he'd realized. Had he not been paying attention?

"I'm proud of you, Gin." He said. Ginny blushed lightly and grinned at him.

"Thanks Harry." She looked back to her brother. "Anyway Ron, the person she was talking to was Carl Finnegen, the third year Prefect. She was probably just asked to drop off something to him." She informed. Ron snickered.

"The kid probably almost shite himself having some older Slytherin come up to him like that. She did look pretty cold."

"She's actually rather nice." Harry said suddenly. Two sets of eyebrows raised as two pairs of wide brown eyes settled on him.

"You've talked to her?" The male Weasley asked.

"When did this happen?" The female Weasley asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling heat rising to his own ears.

"I just…you know, ran into her a couple times." He answered honestly, trying to sound casual. It then occured to him, that he had no reason to have to _try_ and sound casual. It was the truth, he'd only met the girl a couple times…so why did he feel guilty? He looked over at Ginny and found her face to be unreadable. Her head cocked to the side and she seemed to be studying him before suddenly changing the subject.

"Anyway Harry, you'll be coming to the big game later tonight, right?" She asked, her expression shifting from blank to hopeful. It was a big game for her, and one of the match-ups everybody in Hogwarts loved to see every time it happened. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He couldn't play, as eighth years weren't allowed. They'd already had seven years of playing for their teams. Ginny was still a damn good beater, and he loved watching her play. She was something different, witty and insanely fierce. That's what they called anyone who decided to one on one with her in the air. Insane. Harry smiled at her.

"Of course." He replied. She grinned at him.

"Good! Well I'm off to practice. I'll see you boys later." She said and promptly stood up at their murmured responses. "Harry?" She said gently, when she was standing and her school bag was on her shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and she leaned down and surprised him with a kiss. He froze momentarily as his face turned pink. Her free hand was resting firmly on his shoulder and her lips moved on his methodically. He kissed her back after a second and she didn't let up for a good extra twelve.

When Ginny finally pulled away from him she smirked, half of the Great Hall watching the couple with wide eyes.

"Goodbye Harry." She said smoothly before turning her back and walking away. Harry's face burned. Ginny was bold…and that was one of the reasons he fell for her. She was everything that he wasn't. Bold, and daring. He wasn't a fan of public affection, always preferring to stay out of the lime light, but Ginny wasn't like that. She'd strut around the hallways with his hand in hers and she'd kiss him practically whenever, _where ever. _He was embarrassed to admit…it made him uncomfortable. Especially now that he had at least fifty pairs of eyes on him. He hated spending his life feeling like everyone was watching him...

Before Ginny left the Great Hall she paused, and turned her gaze over to the Slytherin table. Her eyes searched until they landed on what she was looking for. It only took only a few second for Serena's instincts to tell her she was being watched, and she looked up. Like many others, she'd witnessed Ginny's fierce declaration, and hadn't even known the Weasley girl and Potter were dating. Though Harry Potters love life had never crossed Serena's mind. Ginerva Weasley was no fool, nor had she been raised by one. As Fade's eyes found hers, Ginny gazed pointedly at her. Even if Fade had done nothing, Ginny could read Harry like a book, and what she read, she didn't like. Harry Potter was hers, and in case anyone hadn't been aware, Ginny had marked her territory.

_Scene VI_

Daphne cursed silently to herself as she continued to wander the halls, poking her head into various classrooms and corridors in search of the dull red headed boy by the name of Ronald Weasley. It had been three days since their encounter in the Owlry and she could never find the bloody boy alone. He was either hauled up in the library with what she was assuming was his girlfriend, Granger, or his sister and the scar head. She'd finally come to the conclusion that continuing to stalk him in the hopes of finding him alone with no witnesses to see her talking to him, was clearly impossible, so she gave up. It was time to go for broke.

Stalking down the wide corridor with her brunette hair bouncing in its high ponytail she made her way to the Great Hall. It was lunchtime and there was no way a Weasley, especially Ron Weasley, would skip a meal. For a brief moment she found herself disturbed by the fact that she knew this something about him. She then reminded himself that she had spent the past three days pretty much learning his habits and after that, wasn't sure which thing she _should_ be more disturbed by. The fact that she knew something about him, or that she'd been following him.

Finally she reached her destination and stood in the massive doorway leading to four almost endless tables. Beyond those tables was an unoccupied teacher section, the empty Head Mistresses' seat in the center. So far she was unnoticed and her eyes fluttered to the third table to her right, scanning all the Gryffindors in sight before her eyes met with a head full of red across from a head full of black. She knew once she got close, all eyes would be on her. She started to have second thoughts. He was just some stupid punk! A daft Weasley! Was he really worth the humiliation?!

With a resolved huff she tensed. This was something she had to do. People used to joke and tease her that she should have been placed in Gryffindor since she did adhere to strict morals of right and wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her Grandmother had raised her that way. Taking a deep breath her eyes narrowed and she stormed her way toward the Gryffindor table. She kept her eyes zeroed in on her target and it wasn't long before the friend of her target noticed her advance like everyone else. She could feel their stares, feel the heat rising to her face but she kept going until she stood a foot and a half behind him. The entire table was quiet except for, well…him.

"Honestly Harry, the Cannons are really gonna win it this year! With Serly Jones gone-"

"Ron…" Harry cut in softly.

"Hang on, with Jones gone they can finally put in-"

"Ron…" Harry cut in again, his voice slightly more insistent this time around.

"I'm almost done Harry! So Hanken can-"

"Weasley." A very cold voice snapped from behind him. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he realized Harry was looking at the person behind him who had spoken. Slowly he turned his head, and sprang out of his seat at his close proximity to his soon to be possible assailant.

"Bloody hell!" He spat as his eyes fell on Daphne Greengrass, wearing the most God awful frightening expression he'd ever seen. He wasn't quite sure which was scarier actually, her screaming like a banshee with black makeup smearing down her cheeks, or her glaring daggers with cold eyes and the deepest scowl he'd ever seen in his life. He gaped like a fish out of water, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say or do and he could have sworn her eyes only narrowed more.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. For a second Ron wondered if it was possible to say a sincere apology in that arctic of a voice. She took a deep breath, and Ron finally glanced around and saw that all eyes were on them. She was probably embarrassed and barely holding it together. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he looked at her. She couldn't bring her eyes to look at him, but she continued to speak. "I was wrong the other day and I was being a bitch." She said bluntly, before she placed something small and rectangular, wrapped in shimmering brown paper wrap on the table. He hadn't noticed she'd had anything in her hand.

"That's chocolate from Germany. My grandmother is visiting relatives there. Thanks for the other day." With that she quickly turned and stalked off with her head held high, trying to leave the Great Hall as quickly as possible without making it seem like she was fleeing. Ron stared after her, his mouth slightly open. He stood there, so stunned he almost didn't notice an angry looking Blaise Zabini getting up and following her out of the Great Hall. Almost _"Stupid Blaise…" _He'd remembered her saying that day in the Owlry.

"Close your mouth Ronald, you'll get flies in there. By the way what are you doing standing?" He looked down and into the frowning face of his curly haired girlfriend. He hadn't noticed her walk in. He glanced around and realized for the most part people had gotten back to their conversations with the exception of the now whispering Gryffindor table and Harry who was staring at him. Hermione looked between the two of them and her eyebrows furrowed. "Have I missed something?" She asked them. Harry and Ron shared a look, and just like that it was decided.

"Nope." They said in unison. "Not a thing."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ! Please R&amp;R**


	5. Act III

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated: **M-Language, Crude Humor, Strong Sexual Content**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy/Drama

**Summary**: With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming with in a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch ! And what's a naughty game of Truth or Dare have to do with it all? Gryfindor and Syltherin seem to be awfully cozy this year…(Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

**A/N: **Hello ! Welcome back ! Thank you to those who reviewed, I greatly appreciate you MVP's ;) Would like to note that this chapter is later on in the same day as the previous chapter. Other than that, on we go !

* * *

**Act III: **_If Roses Are Red, Why Are You So Blue?_

_Scene I_

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump…_

"Blaise where's Draco?"

"Dunno."

"Blaise. Where's Draco?"

"Dunno."

"Blaise! I know you know where he is, now where is he?!"

"Dunno."

"Dammit Zabini!" Pansy Parkinson was then greeted with silence. She scoffed, rolling her green eyes before crossing her arms. "Oh right I forgot you're so damn good at ignoring Daphne all the time it must be cake to do it to some one else." She said dryly.

"Fuck off, Pansy." Blaise growled back in annoyance, finally sparing her a glance over the book he was pretending to be reading.

"Oooooh, did I hit a sore spot? You're an awful boyfriend Blaise." She snapped before turning and starting to storm her way over to the portrait hole.

"No, really I was trying to help you out! Fuck off, as in, find some one to fuck you and get you off you need it!" He called after her.

"Dickhead!" He heard her yell right before the sound of the Portrait closing reached his ears.

Blaise burst out laughing and could hear his buddy doing the same. Reaching over to the couch from his position in the sofa chair next to it, he lifted up the cover.

"You're good mate." He said, still chuckling as Draco slid out from under the couch. He was sputtering cobwebs and covered in dust but he paid no mind as he plopped himself back into the spot on the couch he had previously been occupying before he recognized the sound of Pansy's footsteps coming down from the girls tower. It was sad he had the distinct sound committed to memory, but he'd spent enough time running from the girl that he knew he couldn't forget it.

"That'll keep her pissed all day Blaise, well done. But God it's been two weeks she doesn't quit!" He said exasperated as he settled into the couch more. It had been a lot better since he lived with Hermione in a separate dorm, but whenever he made trips to the Dungenous, especially the Slytherin quarters he was always ducking and dodging Pansy like she was the paparazzi. And she pretty much was, the girl was everywhere. Blaise shook his head, closing the book in his hand and turning it over to peek at the summary.

"You already knew that mate. You already knew." He replied. There was a moment of silence between them, and Blaise had a feeling he knew the direction the conversation was going to take. So, instead, he opened up the book to it's first page, and this time around, actually began to read.

"Blaise. Where's Daphne?"

"Dunno."

"Blaise! Where the hell is Daphne?"

"Dunno."

"You're such a dick."

_Scene II_

"Alright that is all. Prefects, be on your way and have a lovely rest of your day." Minerva McGonagall said in her slightly elevated and rough voice. A chorus of 'thank you Professor''s could be heard as all fourteen students began to rise and shuffle around the elongated table of the meeting room. There would have been sixteen student's, but McGonagall had been rightfully convinced the eighth years didn't need Prefects. The tall professor cleared her throat.

"Ahm, excuse me Ms. Fade? I would like you to stay a moment." She instructed. Almost all eyes glanced at the small girl who was lifting her book from the table and looking over at McGonagall with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

Ginny couldn't help but to be one of those student's to look over at the blond, but her stare was lingering. Eventually Serena's eyes found Ginny's and they had a brief stare down. Ginny wasn't sure of the uncomfortable feeling welling within her gut, but part of her didn't want to leave her alone with McGonagall. Another part of her wanted to lock the door so Serena could never get out and Ginny wouldn't ever have to suffer through that look on Harry's face again. She shook her head, breaking eye contact and quickly turned on her heel to exit the room. She didn't have time for this. She'd barely made it to the meeting after Quidditch practice in the first place! Nothing she felt was making sense.

She considered, maybe, she felt bad for Fade. She'd never really seen the girl with any friends. People sat around her at lunch but it was like she was an unnoticeable enigma…who was now, very, very, noticeable. That didn't change anything though. Ginny never saw the girl spending time with anybody but herself. She'd noticed Fade a couple years before, only because they'd had a number of classes together, but the girl was a Slytherin and had an air of distance to her that well…always kept you at a distance.

Speaking of Slytherin's the sound of snickering drew Ginny out of her musings and she looked to her right. Down a darkened corridor was the shape of an older boy standing next to the stairs, his eyes trained on the floor below him. Ginny silently crept her way closer until she was able to tell what he was doing. She managed to catch sight of a group of freshman on the floor below them and started to notice…interesting things happening to them. One was trying desperately to pull his pants up as they had clearly been pulled down, another had water coming out of his nose in an arch like a fountain, another was being chased in circles by a very tiny and aggressive bird, and the last was blindly trying to find his glasses that were clipped onto his shoe.

Ginny's cheeks puffed up at the scene since it was an amusing sight. Changing her facial expression quickly she crossed her arms and cleared her throat. The only other person in the hall jumped and turned to look at her. She was not surprised to see that it was none other than the face of Blaise Zabini she stared back at. She pressed her fingers to her temples as she blew out a long breath.

"Why am I not surprised. Zabini, five points from Slytherin for bullying the freshman." She said in a bored tone, hands retrieving the notepad that was in the back pocket of her jeans since it was Sunday and she didn't need to wear robes.

Blaise grinned from ear to ear before he stepped away from the railing he'd been leaning against and looked at her.

"Alright admit it though Weasley that was funny." He tried. Ginny's face remained blank.

"I'm not here to be amused, I'm here to add or deduct points." She said sternly as her eyes focused on her scribblings. A moment of silence passed…too long a moment.

Ginny lifted her head to find herself practically nose to nose with Blaise Zabini.

Her eyes widened and she immediately dropped the small notebook with a noise of surprise. He smirked at her, brown mischievous eyes pouring into hers.

"Why are you always so tense Red?" He murmured his warm breath brushing against her lips. Ginny stood frozen with wide eyes, her legs starting to shake with his close proximity and cheeks starting to morph pink. Unbenounced to Blaise, she quietly pointed her wand at the ground. She didn't need the words, just her wand.

"How long has it been since Potter's fucked you?" He asked vulgarly, and in the next second he found himself being smacked in the face with the small ringed notebook Ginny had dropped, the added weight of her hand behind it.

"Ten points from Slytherin!" Ginny said hotly before turning her back and storming away from Zabini, her face hot with embarrassment.

"Ten?! That's a little much isn't it?!" He called after her with wide eyes.

"Fifteen!" She practically screamed, causing Blaise to burst out laughing when the Weasley girl had finally rounded the corner. He knew she wasn't going to deduct that many points, she couldn't and didn't have grounds too. But it had been oh-so-hilarious seeing her get so riled up.

Shaking his head and still chuckling, Blaise began to make his way to the Dungeons. He had an hour or so before the big Slytherin vs Gryffindor game which gave him plenty of time to take a nap and-

"Oh, Blaise. There you are." He inwardly groaned at the sound of Daphne's voice and lifted his head up and to the left to look at the approaching brunette. She had her head down slightly, and was fishing around in her schoolbag for something. She wasn't dressed in her robes, instead in a simple black sundress, so he was kind of surprised to see her totting around the thing.

Immediately he could see, and feel, something different about her. She didn't run up and grab his hand with a grin and start talking to him happily, she didn't lean into him and whine his name before ranting about some aspect of her day, she didn't flock to him lovingly and ask him what he thought about her hair-which he did think was nice and laid back, down with a small portion that included her bangs clipped to the right. Instead, she stopped a foot and a half away from him before finally lifting her head to reveal an impassive face. Her hand was extended, and in it was a book.

"I went to Hogsmead to pick up some things I'd ordered, and your book came in with it. Here you go." She said, her tone light. He raised both eyebrows before reaching out and slowly taking the book from her.

"Er…thanks Daphne." He said, his tone slightly surprised and sincere. Daphne cocked her head to the side curiously before giving him a small smile.

"Sure. Well I'm off. See you at the Quidditch game." And with that she turned and started to walk away. Just like that! Blaise's face contorted with bafflement.

"Wait a minute Daph, no hug, no kiss?" He questioned her. She stopped walking. Daphne's face faltered for a second, and she was glad her back was too him. Ridding her face of the pained expression she turned to him with a grin.

"Sure." She walked the seven feet back to him and as if the motion was automatic, her arms lifted around his middle and she gave him a tight squeeze. For a moment she let herself get lost in his embrace. This, in her eyes, could very well be the last time she really hugged Blaise Zabini again. With a sigh she nuzzled her forehead against his chest before starting to pull away a few seconds later. She could feel liquid welling in her eyes but she had to keep it together. Swallowing hard she grinned up at him again.

"Where would you like your kiss?" She asked him, her tone still as light as before. Blaise felt something off…something seriously off. It felt…wrong. It made him alert. What was going on in Daphne's head? And she was really asking him where instead of just going to kiss him like a normal girlfriend would? Like…_she _normally would? There was a brief pause between the couple.

"On the lips." Blaise finally said, his words somewhat slow. Daphne felt like a hand was squeezing her heart. She was so over this, so done. Blaise had hurt her…and bad. Not only had she grown tired of him ignoring her, paying her no attention, treating her as if something he could easily toss aside whenever, but she was also tired of his constant flirting. And he had no shame. She knew he did it, she'd even walked in on him flirting with other girls, or walked by him surrounded by four or more girls and making them giggle. She'd hated it, and she'd told him, but he never really cared, content to just tell her it wasn't what she thought and it was harmless joking. But when he'd flirted with Ginerva Weasley right in front of her face, deliberately, knowing that she'd been there and giving absolutely no fucks…that had _almost _been the last straw.

She hadn't told Draco about it, preferring to try and be a big girl for once about the situation. So she'd even…for the most part, let that go. She'd done her best to appear normal to him and still slept with him whenever he'd wanted over the past four days. But today…she'd just been trying to find him to give him his book…and she'd caught him. Once again. His face so close to the Weasley girls face in the dark she couldn't actually be sure if he'd kissed her or not. Instead of barging them she'd simply stuck to the shadows until he got close enough to the dungeons and acted as though she was intercepting him from another hallway. She didn't know if he'd kissed her, she didn't care to know, and it didn't matter. Either way, Blaise had no respect for her feelings, whether she was there or not, she'd realized. Her shoulders began to shake gently but her grin held fast.

"Okay." She said with a light shrug, and leaned up on her tippy-toes, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her boyfriends lips. Blaise could feel the very light trembling of her shoulders as he kissed her back. After a long five seconds Daphne slowly pulled away and they looked into each others eyes. Blaise studied her eyes, really studied them, and he could see hurt. Deep hurt. But she was smiling. How? Why? They let go of each other completely and Daphne's smile was not as bright this time.

"See you later Blaise." She said softly and turned to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked her. Daphne raised both eyebrows as she looked at him over her shoulder. Since when did Blaise ever care about where she was going?

"The library. I have a test tomorrow so…I'm going to study before the game." This time she gave him no time to respond before she took off down the hall, leaving him to watch her disappear.

_Scene III_

"I'm sure you must be confused as to why I asked you to stay." Serena looked up from her cup of steaming tea over to the end of the table where McGonagall sat. It had been a number of minutes since the other students left and McGonagall had chosen to fill that time making tea for the both of them and setting out shortbread cookies that the seventh year Prefect had been having an unsuccessful time resisting.

"A little." She replied. It was only natural to be. Minerva McGonagall and her had never spoken one on one…not that they ever had a need to considering before this year the woman had been the head of the Gryffindor house. A small silence settled between the two and Serena lifted her tea, peering over at the Headmistress before blowing on her tea and sipping it gingerly. It was an orange oolong, something Serena could very easily see the older woman liking.

"Right well…" Another pause. "Albus Dumbledore had…very mysterious ways of knowing when things were going to happen. Maybe he had a degree of foresight, but I do believe the night Albus was assassinated he knew what was to come. He had called me to his office earlier that day…and explained to me that your mother…was an unwilling Death Eater." The words made Serena's body stiffen, and her eyes narrowed unintentionally at her Headmistress. There was another short pause and then the woman continued. "He told me the circumstances under which you came to Hogwarts and what it did to your family. And when the battle was over, I knew Albus told no lie. For I found you, crumpled over the body of your fallen mother, your hair starting to change under the sunlight. You looked…just like her."

Serena didn't look up, her hands clenching the tea cup and table so hard she thought one of them would snap.

"Ms. Fade…I am truly-"

"Don't." Serena cut in, her voice dangerously cold. She hadn't meant to sound rude…but outside of Dumbledore she never had to hear anyone talk about her mother. "I'm sorry Headmistress…" She said softly. Minerva nodded her understanding.

"That's alright. I know this…must be very upsetting for you, and you've done a remarkable job maintaining a level of poise that I don't believe I would have been able to do in your shoes. Moving on…" The woman reached a wrinkled hand into her robes and withdrew an envelope.

"I didn't…give this to you at the beginning of the year because…I worried that in a fragile state the beginning of the new year would be an awful time. But…now that you've had some time to settle, I would like to give this to you." The letter suddenly floated from the Headmistress's hand an next to Serena's plate of cookies. "That arrived for you a week before school began. It was charmed and once I disarmed it, you're name appeared on the front. I never opened it, so I cannot be for sure, but I had the feeling…it was from your mother." She said. Serena's eyes slid over to the creamy slightly bulky envelope next to her with her name on it. Slowly she reached her hand out and lifted it, hearing what seemed like the sound of a small chain rustling. She was deliberately slow as she opened the envelope, and without looking as what was in it she removed the piece of parchment within.

Her shaking hands unfolded the paper and she stared at the scribbled words before her.

_There is not enough time in the world for me to express the depth of my love for you. Very rarely had I been able to hear word about you, but from what I do know you are strong and smart. My beautiful little girl, I am proud of you. When the time comes that you will read this, I will no longer be in this world, and that is for the better. Before beginning to write this to you I had managed to sneak back to our old house, a moment of escape, and I found these two things. The first, was your favorite, and every time you saw me wear it your face lit up. Now mine can light up seeing it on you. The second, is so you won't ever forget my face. Know that where ever my soul may rest it is smiling upon you always. I love you, forever._

_-Mommy_

Tears streamed down Serena's face as she read the letter. With wide eyes and shaking hands she looked inside the envelope and a chocked sob escaped her. Inside was a beautiful necklace she remembered so well. The chain itself was very thin and silver, leading down to a circle like cage made out of black rose vines. In the center was a bright, shimmering sky blue dove made out of pure crystal. It was her mothers. During on of her many nights of story telling Rellanae Fade had told her daughter that the day her father had given his wife the necklace was the day she was conceived.

Being young, Serena didn't understand what that meant, but she knew it had something important to do with her. The necklace was so beautiful, every time her mother wore it the girl always wanted to play with it, and at other times she was content to stare at it for long periods of time. She'd beg her mom to let her wear it, but the woman had always only smiled and winked at her before saying she could when she was older. She only wore it on special occasions, but still, after almost eighteen years it had not lost a single shred of its shine and looked just as brand new as the first time she could remember seeing it.

The next was a picture of her as a young girl, sitting in Rellanae Fade's lap, both women smiling to the camera, Serena will her hand outstretched towards it and her mother with her arms happily around her daughters waist. There was a pond, grass and flowers all around them. Serena barely remembered it, but it had been her sixth birthday and her parents had taken her to one of her favorite places, the Musical Park. There, there were tiles all over the park that you could step on and they chimed a note. She'd absolutely loved the place.

Serena stood up abruptly, the chair falling behind her with a crash. She grabbed her shoulder bag and darted from the room, the letter crinkling in her left hand while her right held fast to the envelope and it's contense. She heard McGonagall call after her but she sprinted away and down the hall, tears clouding her vision as she sobbed. She hated that McGonagall had seen her like that, but more than anything…she just wanted her Mom. She just wanted to see her smile in person one more time, feel her warm arms around her one more time. Just one more time…

"Ahh!" Serena cried out in a watery tone as she collided hard with another body and they gripped her arms before she could fall. She jerked her tear streaked face up to find her wide eyes settling into surprised green ones and a hair full of messy black hair. And that lightening scar.

"Potter." She said, her voice shaking and wet with despair. His eyes widened even more and he opened his mouth.

"What happened?" He asked her, his voice earnest and soft. What could she say to him? In a moment of desperation her eyes wandered his face and fell upon his lips. Suddenly she wanted those lips. Wanted them on hers, wanted the comfort of his touch. They were so close….

"Ms. Fade! Ms. Fade you-" Both of their heads snapped towards the Headmistress as she rounded the corner. McGonagall paused as she took in the sight before her. Gryffindor Harry Potter, his hands gripping a crying Slytherin Serena Fade's forearms and their bodies practically touching. Surprise didn't begin to describe how she felt. She lifted up the small ringed notebook that Serena brought to the meeting. All Prefects carried them as a way to record points added and deducted. "You left this in the room." She finally said.

Serena finally looked back at Harry then jerked herself from his grip, appalled at herself. What the hell had just been about to happen? Had she really been about to, or desiring to, in a moment of madness, kiss Potter? She stalked over to the woman with the pointed hat and took the notebook from her.

"Thank you." She murmured, and before either one of them could say a word to her, Serena fled the scene. Harry stood, frozen to the same spot. His first shock was running into Fade crying, but his next was…as he'd looked into her eyes something felt…different. He'd felt this overwhelming urge to comfort her somehow…but he didn't know how. Then he'd noticed her getting closer…closer still as her eyelids had lowered halfway. He turned his head and jumped, seeing McGonagall still standing there, staring at him.

"Er…" He began, unsure of what he could say in that moment as he felt heat rising to his face. Just what was the Headmistress thinking, as she cocked an eyebrow at him?

"I do believe you should be getting ready to watch you friends play Quidditch, Mr. Potter." She decreed. Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Er…right then." He said awkwardly, before making his way around the wise witch and down the corridor himself. Something stopped him though, and he glanced down at the little piece of paper on the floor. Glancing back he noted that McGonagall temporarily had her gaze averted.

Harry picked up the paper and kept walking before flipping it over in his hand. His eyes widened. There was a woman and a child, and clear as day there was no denying…that child was none other than Serena Fade.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading ! Please review guys...Anyway, see you all next time, hope you all enjoyed the chapter ! :)**


	6. Act III: IV,V,VI

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated **M-Language, Crude Humor, Strong Sexual Content**

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Comedy/Drama

**Summary**: With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming with in a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch ! And what's a naughty game of Truth or Dare have to do with it all? Gryfindor and Syltherin seem to be awfully cozy this year…(Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

* * *

**Act III: **_If Roses Are Red, Why Are You So Blue?_

_Scene IV_

Ginny stood in front of the door to the girls locker room, her eyes wandering and foot tapping impatiently. It was less than five minutes to the start of the game and Harry was nowhere! Every time, right before a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match Harry would always meet her, give her a kiss and wish her good luck, a practice they had started the previous year…before. But he knew she would be expecting him, and the Boy-Who-Lived was nowhere to be found.

"Weasley, what are you doing out here? You should be at the entrance to the field they're going to announce us any minute." She looked up into the frowning face of her six foot two brown haired Captain. She waved him off dismissively, her eyes still focusing everywhere else.

"Give me one more minute." She insisted. He crossed his arms, didn't say another word, but also didn't leave. After less than ten seconds Ginny threw her hands up in defeat and huffed in annoyance.

"Fine!" She snapped, before storming past her Captain and towards the entrance to the pitch where she knew everyone else was waiting. Less of her anger was really at him, and more so at Harry. If he wasn't there by then, he just wouldn't be. She gripped her broom harder in her right hand as she approached her teammates with a stoney gaze.

She wasn't quite sure why she was so angry…he'd never stood her up like that before…so shouldn't she be worried? Maybe something had happened to him? But she knew that wasn't the case. There wasn't flipping anything _to _hurt him anymore.

"And our next team, as fierce as the lions they represent, GRYFFINDOR!" She heard Sage Tinskel -a fourth year Hufflepuff- bellow to the audience. The team put their hands together in the darkness.

"Let's go!" The yelled in unison before they mounted their brooms and took flight out into the air.

The team hovered in the air and Ginny looked across, measuring up her Slytherin opponents. She had dismissed Harry from her mind…for now. She needed to focus, the game was important. It was always important against Slytherin, but also this was be their first matchup of the season! She needed to get her head in the game and keep it there. She noticed a few of the Slytherin's sneering at her, which certainly wasn't unusual. She glowered at them before shooting a look to the stands in a last ditch attempt to see her absent boyfriend.

Her eyes fell on Hermione who was waving manically with Ginny's number face painted on her cheek, standing next to Ron. Behind them was Neville, holding up a Gryffindor sign with his girlfriend Luna Lovegood right beside him with a happily airy smile on her face. However…no sign of the scar headed boy. Her jaw clenched and she turned her attention back to the team in front of her. A particular Slytherin who had been glaring at her caught her gaze and she practically growled. His face paled instantly at her murderous expression.

In the next moment the Bluggers were released, the Snitch was set free, and the Quaffle was up. It was game time.

_Scene V_

Harry had been looking for over an hour for Serena. He'd even gone close to the Dungeons and asked a passing Slytherin if they'd seen her. The Slytherin had curled their lip up in initial response, but Harry was used to that. Afterwards the boy told him he hadn't seen the Seventh Year Prefect, but to check the library or the Potions classroom as she tended to be in those places a lot. So Harry had followed the instruction. Though he had already checked the library he checked again, and just like before she wasn't there. So his next stop…would be the Potions room. He retreated back to the Dungeons before he poked his head in the almost empty classroom.

Finally, he'd found her, in the same place they had met twice before. She was seated in her usual spot near the window, but her head was down in her arms on the desk. Harry gave a sigh of relief and immediately her body jerked up and she glared at him. He stiffened.

"What do you want, Potter?" She snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow. It seemed like every time he ran into this girl he was seeing another side of her. Then again he had seen her angery one time before with Malfoy, however now that she was snapping at him, he wasn't sure how to react.

"I um…well I just…er…"

"Spit it out, or get out." She said coldly.

"You dropped this." Harry finally blurted, lifting up the picture. He was unsure how to act…also unsure because of what had almost happened before McGonagall had found them. Serena's eyes widened at the picture in his hand and she pulled the envelope from her small bag, glancing inside and realizing the picture she had previously possessed…was indeed not there.

Slowly she lifted her eyes back up to Harry and the picture he held in his hand. There was a moment of silence that made Harry shift uncomfortably before he took his time in approaching her, feeling the weight of her eyes on him with every step he took. When he was close enough he noticed that her eyes were reddened and slightly puffy and her face was a bit flushed from crying. He held the picture out to her.

"Just…thought you might like to have it back." He told her.

Serena hesitated before taking the picture from him and looking down at it in her hands.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Harry gave a nod.

"Sure." He said before turning and beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Serena spoke, causing Harry to stop. "I shouldn't have…snapped at you. And I'm sorry about earlier too. Running away and all. You took the time to find me, and I appreciate it." She said. Harry turned back to her, giving a light shrug.

"It's alright." He said simply. Another awkward silence. "Is...that your mom?" He asked her. It was a dumb question, as she looked so much like the woman holding her in the picture that it could literally be no one else. Serena gave a light chuckle at the stupid question, an obvious attempt to start a conversation. She would have given a sarcastic response but…she didn't have the energy. Besides it would be nice to just…talk. So she nodded.

"It is." She replied. Harry walked back and sat in the chair next to hers.

"You look really young." He commented. Serena smirked and rolled her eyes.

"How exceedingly observant of you Mr. Potter." She chided. They both chuckled. "I was six." She answered after. Harry nodded before inclining his head toward the picture.

"She's beautiful." He said carefully, gauging her face for a reaction. He'd learned he had to study her, as she didn't just give her feelings away. Serena's face was blank, but a slowly a small smile appeared as a tender expression crossed her features.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Harry nodded, looking down before hesitantly glancing over to her.

"Um…what exactly happened to her? If you don't mind me asking." Serena cocked her head to the side as she appraised him with a vacant stare. Part of her wanted to tell him to tell her about his parents first…but she already knew that tale. Everybody did. In fact, there wasn't much the world didn't know about the infamous wizard and that was something she liked about him. There were no mysteries, no reading between the lines, everything was out in the open. Nothing to be unexpected. He was just Harry.

"She passed away in the final battle." She finally replied. Harry frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He told her. Serena gave a curt nod. "And your dad? Is he around for you?" He asked her. Serena thought a little longer on that one before averting her eyes to the window and answering.

"Also passed away in the final battle." She said. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she was sure, whether it was the final battle or not, the man was dead. Harry felt bad for bringing it up. She'd lost both her parents in one summer. He reached out and Serena lifted her head at the warm feeling of his hand on her shoulder. She looked first at his hand, then at his green eyes that seemed to be swirling with warmth, concern, and…something else. Once again they were locking gazes.

"I really am sorry." He said, the smooth and gentle tone of his voice making her relax slightly as she sighed.

"It's alright." She said unconvincingly.

"You're lying." Harry said quickly. Serena's chuckled before smiling at him.

"I'm lying." She confirmed. Harry couldn't help but lean in closer to her.

"Sorry…." He said quietly. "I'm not good at this…" She knew he was talking about being comforting, and once again she felt that urge. Felt her breath catch in her throat, her eyes flicker down to his lips before immediately back to his eyes. He didn't miss the shifting of her cloudy gray ones. Serena felt herself leaning closer to him as her eyes slowly began to close.

"You don't have to be." She whispered, and like that, their lips met.

_Scene VI_

Hermione Granger walked through the portrait hole with Draco Malfoy on her heels.

"Did I mention what a wonderful victory that was?" Draco remarked, still smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Only about a dozen times, Malfoy. In regards to that, is there a reason you're not celebrating with your house in the Dungeons? Or do you just enjoy bothering the living daylights out of an 'insufferable know-it-all' like myself?" She quipped.

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger." Malfoy replied cooly, his smirk growing a moment later. "They're no longer celebrating me since eighth years can't play. So it just simply isn't not the same." He said haughtily.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but give a light chuckle and a shake of her head.

"I should have known." She retorted. She walked into the living room and plopped down on their heavenly comfortable two-seater sofa chair. Malfoy followed her into the expansive room.

"And why aren't you giving your teammates a shoulder to cry on? I think they need their Golden Girl for some encouragement after that defeat." He remarked, causing Hermione to frown as she reached under the sofa chair and pulled out a small turquoise laptop, placing it in her lap. Her expression had changed from one of annoyance to one of deep concern.

"No…but I did try to find Ginny. She seemed so off in today's game, it was really unlike her. No doubt she was upset that Harry wasn't there, which is really unlike _him_." She explained as she opened the small portable computer.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy asked, eyeing the contraption in her lap. Hermione raised both eyebrows as she looked up at him, ready to ask what he was talking about until she noticed his gaze on her laptop. She tried to hold back a smug expression. He didn't know what a laptop was? Well it was a Muggle invention, one that wasn't actually allowed at Hogwarts, but McGonagall had made an exception for her this year. One of the perks of having helped save the world. She chuckled lightly.

"It's a laptop, Malfoy." She answered him, watching the device turn on. Malfoy inched closer to the sofa chair, a conflicted expression on his face as he was highly intrigued but didn't want to be close to her.

"What does it…do?" He questioned her, causing Hermione to giggle. "Don't laugh at me!" He snapped. It only made Hermione laugh harder.

"I can't help it. If you want to know about it you don't have to be rude. Have a seat." She offered kindly, gesturing towards the space next to her on the sofa chair. Malfoy's upper lip curled up in disdain a little and he hesitated, but with a roll of his eyes and a huff he sat next to her.

"Make it quick Granger I don't want to get your mud-" He stopped at the look on her face. Her expression was cold, but her eyes looked hurt. He remembered one of McGonagall's rules was to not say the word mudblood. "Shit, Granger I didn't-"

"Save it Malfoy." She said, a dark edge to her voice. She looked away from him and focused on the laptop, and he watched her click on a number of things for a few minutes. Instead of prodding her he just continued to sit beside her. It was his fault she was upset, and she had every right to be. He had been the one asking her about the thing anyway and she had kindly offered to teach him and he repaid her by being a dick. So, instead of saying something else that might ruin it, he just watched her use the device, and waited until she was ready to start explaining.

After five full minutes of silence, when Hermione was certain she'd made Malfoy as uncomfortable as can be, she sighed.

"You see that there?" She said, pointing to one of the applications she had up. "It's called Microsoft Word, part of Microsoft Office. You type documents on here and do powerpoints or graphs and things on other programs in the office instead of having to write them down on paper or scrolls. In basic terms, a laptop is a mechanical system that allows the user to download applications that they find desirable. They can use it for web browsing, which is…" She paused as she opened google chrome. McGonagall had taken the liberty of equipping their room with wifi. Only their room, as Hermione had easily agreed to only use the object inside of it.

"You can use the internet to do whatever you want really. Let's say you didn't know what a gorilla looked like. You could do this." She pressed the images link and typed 'Gorilla' in the google search bar and hit enter, only to have an unknown amount of gorilla pictures show on the screen. You can go to other websites too, like Facebook. That's how I communicate with my friends back home who aren't wizards." She said, typing in Facebook and showing it to him. They spent the next hour going over other applications on her laptop and visiting a few websites. Draco was readily curious, and they even shared a couple laughs, which was certainly a first. Afterwards Hermione had given a light shrug.

"Well, I guess that's about it." She said, giving a bit of a yawn.

"Tired?" Draco asked her, before raising both eyebrows at himself in surprise. Why did he even give a shit? Hermione didn't miss a beat as she gave another shrug.

"Just a bit." She replied, clicking on Netflix and watching as the program opened, showing categorized shows and movies. Draco leaned a little closer to look.

"What's that?" He asked. Hermione looked up a little surprised and noticed how much closer they were. When he didn't get a response Draco lifted his steely gray eyes from the screen to her face and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as they looked at each other for a moment. She suddenly felt uncomfortable…or uneasy…or…embarrassed?

Hermione turned her head back to the screen quickly so he wouldn't see the tiniest tint of color that had risen to her cheeks.

"Netflix. It's a program that allows you to watch television shows and movies. Some shows you can't see on television, only on Netflix. Like this one." She said, clicking on 'Orange is the New Black'. "I was going to watch an episode before I went to bed." There was a silence and she snuck a glance at him, only to see he had his eyes focused on the computer, in a silent way telling her he wasn't planning on moving. A small smile worked its way to her lips and she waved her wand. A bowl of buttery popcorn appeared in Draco Malfoy's lap before she pressed play.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everybody enjoyed ! Please R&amp;R and see you again in the next chapter ! **


	7. Act IV

Title: **Musical Chairs**

Rated: **T-Language, Crude Humor, Mild Sexual Content**

**Genre(s): **Romance/Comedy/Drama

**Summary: **With Voldemort defeated, Hogwarts welcomes back students for an eighth year. A particular seventh year Harry's never noticed catches his eye, causing tension in him and Ginny's newfound relationship. Hermione's wandering eye for a certain blond haired snake has Ron's temper on edge, and a certain infuriatingly sexy Slytherin can't seem to stop coming within a two foot radius of Ginny's personal space igniting Daphne's jealousy. Now that they're not fighting to save the world from eternal damnation, what are girls and guys to do? Switch! And what's a naughty game of Truth of Dare have to do with it all? Gryffindor and Slytherin seem to be awfully cozy thisyear… (Parings: Harry/OC, Dramione, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Daphne).

* * *

**((A/N: **Hey all. I know its been forever, this story didn't get as much attention as my other ones but it's still fun to write, so I wanted to give it an update. Next chapter will be up in a few days too probably. Also this is not beta'd at all and I didn't feel like going crazy with the editing, so sorry in advance for any errors. Anyways, enjoy !**))**

* * *

**Act IV: **_Me Thinks the Lady Doth Protest Too Much..._

_Scene I_

"Draa-co Maal-foooy." Blaise said as he approached the named blond Slytherin who was once again lounging in the Slytherin common room. Draco had barely seen Blaise since the Quidditch game the previous night. Blaise hadn't shown up until about halfway through the game and Draco hadn't stuck around afterwards. His friend had been sporting a smirk similar to the one he held now.

And the almost sing song way he said Draco's full name was the tone Blaise often took when he had a piece of what he dubbed juicy gossip or something that's too big to not be known. Draco didn't care much for gossip, but there was something about Blaise today that piqued his curiosity.

"What?" He asked blandly, closing the book that was propped up in his lap, as he had been reading. Blaise smile turned into more of a Cheshire cat grin as he plopped down on the couch next to his best mate, too close for Draco's comfort. _"What?"_

"I saw something yesterday you know. The kind of thing you see that's…so uncanny, so unexpected, so monumental that…you decide you just _have _to tell your best mate. That there's no way he could go on _living_ throughout this next boring year of Hogwarts without knowing."

"Spit it out Blaise." Malfoy grumbled, annoyed by Blaise's giddy nature. He had to admit though he had never seen the boy so energized over something. It made him…well, curious.

"Especially since it involves someone who my best mate seems to have a little crush ooon…" Blaise's sing songy voice had returned. Draco's face hardened almost instantly. There was no way. Even if Blaise had somehow found out that Draco had spent time with Hermione after the quidditch game he wouldn't really try to pass that off as anything more than it was…would he? Or, what was it, exactly? Seeing as he wasn't going to get pressed anymore on the subject Blaise adopted an expression reminiscent of a pout.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." He said dramatically with a wave of his hand before smirking and crossing his arms, eyes locked on his Slytherin companion. "I…peeped Fade and Potter making out during the quidditch game." He said with a wolfish grin, clearly proud of this information. Relief wasn't the first thing Malfoy felt, but it was the second, beaten only by disbelief.

"Lies." He said immediately, though his voice didn't hold its usual hard edge. That was because the relief set in. Thank Merlin this didn't have to do with Hermione. He didn't realize Blaise had carried on because his mind was too busy reeling over his next thought which was, why did he immediately think of Hermione Granger?

"Though I am brilliant in the art, I must confess this is not a lie." Blaise said with a grin. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"That's why you were late to the game?" He questioned. Blaise nodded, still with that wide smirk on his face. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"Well," Blaise began. "I woke up late from my nap, and was making my way leisurely out of the Dungeons. I thought I heard a girl yelling so I snooped around and low and behold, found Fade and Potter in the Potions room." Malfory frowned. _The Potions room? _That was where Potter interrupted his-self and Fade. Did they meet there often? There might have been some merit to Zabini's story after all.

"By the time I got there they were close, saying shit to each other and next thing I know…boom. They're kissing." At first Draco just felt…baffled…but that didn't last too long as his signature sneer returned to his hard features.

"_Serena Fade _and _Potter? _I didn't take her for the gold digging type who clings to heroes." He growled. Blaise laughed.

"Neither did I mate. I don't think she is. Bear with me here, what if sheee…actually _likes _Potter?" Blaise was as giddy as a child now. Finally other pieces of reality started coming back to Draco.

"Wait, Potter's with the Smurfet of the Weasleys', isn't he?" It was Blaises' turn to frown.

"Smur-what?" He asked blankly. Draco inwardly cursed himself for his muggle lessons provided by none other than a too intelligent mudblood.

"Nothing, he's with Ginny Weasley, am I right?" He asked. After looking at him suspiciously Blaise shrugged Malfoy's strange behavior off.

"Yep." He said. Draco scoffed.

"So, not only do you want me to believe that Potter kissed Fade but you also want me to believe that the Golden Boy, He-Who-Lived, the Savior of Hogwarts…cheated on his girlfriend?" He asked. Slowly, a large and mischievous grin worked its way across the face of both lads.

"Yes, Draco. That's exactly what I want you to believe." Immediately following Blaise's conformation their heads jerked up at a sound on the stairs.

"Oh. Hey guys." Daphne said with a small smile as she continued her decent from the girls dormitory. Blaise raised both eyebrows. It dawned on him that he had not seen, or spoken to his girlfriend since the time they ran into each other before the Quidditch game, the previous day. Oops.

"Hey Daph." Draco greeted.

"Daphne! Why you look splendid today." Blaise said with a boyish grin. He hoped she wasn't too mad. Then again Daphne was always easy to win over with a few corny compliments, hence why he started with one. He could just keep buttering her up until she'd had enough. However…something a little different than what he expected happened. Daphne frowned, looking at him funny, albeit confused for a moment.

"Oookaay. Thanks. Hi Blaise. Anyways, I'll see you guys later!" The girl moved to pass through them both. Befuddlement was not even an accurate enough word to describe how Blaise felt. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Where you off to Daph?" She turned her head and grinned back at him.

"Oh! To meet up with a girlfriend of mine. Bye!" She gave Blaise a sweet wave before she disappeared. Draco looked back towards his best friend.

"Um…are you two still going out?" He asked. Blaise turned a cold gaze to Draco, all playfulness and mirth that was once there was untraceable and the boy had stiffened.

"We are. And I don't like that it's questionable." He growled before he began to make his way towards the portrait hold, intent on following Daphne.

"Blaise, wait-!" But it was already too late, Zabini was gone. Draco sighed. He knew better than to chase after the pair, he couldn't get in between their fights…but he wasn't going to feel good if this ended with Daphne crying again…

Blaise grabbed Daphne's arm firmly and spun her around once they were just outside of the portrait hole and around the corner.

"Ow, Blaise what gives?!" Daphne snapped, yanking her arm out of his grip. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. There is. Where the hell do you think you're going?" Daphne looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Did you not hear me? I'm meeting up with a friend."

"No, you're not." Blaise said easily. Daphne's eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise.

"Um…I'm sorry?" She asked.

"No, you're not." Blaise repeated simply. Daphne blinked twice.

"Aaand…why exactly am I not going?" This had to be good. Blaise crossed his arms, and smirked at her, clearly believing he had the upper hand. Or rather, looking at her in a cocky manor, confident in the control that he thought he could exude over her.

"Because I want to spend time with you right now." Daphne laughed.

"Okay, Blaise. I'll see you later." She said amidst her giggles, waving him off as she turned away, only to be yanked back again. "What the fuck Blaise, seriously what _is _your problem?!" She yelled at him, now suddenly angry. Why the hell was he acting like this?!

"I'm not fucking joking Daphne!" He snapped at her. She shoved him away.

"Well you could have fucking fooled me! You haven't wanted to spend time with me in weeks, in fact, don't stand here and act like you haven't been avoiding me like the plague for weeks until you want someone to screw you! But now, all the sudden, since I want to see someone who actually _wants _to spend time with me my absence is suddenly an issue?! Fuck off, Blaise!" And with that…the girl stormed off. Draco would have whistled from his position, unseen outside of the portrait hole but he would have given himself away. He was proud of Daphne for sticking up for herself and not just giving Blaise what he wanted. It was a nice change…

_Scene II_

Ginny stood in the quidditch pitch, gripping her broom so tightly her left hand was white. She was shaking, and her green eyes were fastened intently on the black haired, brown eyed boy in front of her who went by the name of Harry Potter. Harry. Freaking. Potter. She could have killed him. The way the wind blew about her red hair did nothing but add a flare of color to match the redness of her cheeks.

Harry swallowed hard. This…was not exactly how he saw this happening…well, actually the end result was probably exactly what he saw coming. A Weasley witch intent on his demise. Ginny's temper was something known not to be provoked, and well…there was absolutely no way he was getting out of this. No way at all.

It had all started off relatively fine, he'd met up with Ginny and Ron and Hermione that morning as usual, but instead he showed up to breakfast very late, to avoid conversation with Ginny right then. He normally walked her to class after breakfast, and knew she would simply ask him then. His plan was to just delay her until they got to her class, that way he wouldn't see her for the rest of the day and once evening hit, he could have an uninterrupted, calm conversation with her.

However…that's not quite…how things went. He arrived late, and had been walking her to class. At first she wasn't saying anything, because she was angry and wanted him to apologize and explain himself. He went with that, dragging it out until it looked like she was literally going to deck him, and finally he spoke. First he began a drawn out apology on how he knew she was mad and blah blah but in the midst of that…a first year Slytherin boy, among many others heading to class, was passing through student body traffic as well, and looked at Harry.

They made eye contact, and the boy had helped him out the night before, it would make Harry feel bad if he didn't at least acknowledge him. So he gave him a nod, and a grateful half smile. The boy looked at him funny, and simply walked past him. Harry had blown out a breath, feeling relief for a fleeting moment before…

"Hey Potter, did you find Fade last night?" Harry had stopped in his tracks and looked back, the Slytherin boy was looking at him with a skeptical, but inquisitive and genuine expression. With Ginny standing behind him, Harry slowly felt his body growing cold, starting at his toes and working its way up. He forced a tight, but polite smile.

"I did thanks." Was his reply, before he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along. He didn't once stop to look at her face until they were outside of her classroom. He thanked Merlin for the hallways littered with students going to their first class of the day. Ginny had looked angry…but also confused, and hurt.

Now, she just looked straight up pissed. No, she was _infuriated. _She'd told him in a deadly voice barely above a whisper that he was to meet her after quidditch practice and explain himself. The quidditch pitch, where there were bluggers, quaffles, and her personalized broom stick, was probably the absolute last place he would want to be-next to a confined space with Fluffy…and actually, he'd much rather take his chances with the dog. So that found them, in their current position, a gap of only four feet between them.

"You…were with Serena Fade…during the quidditch game?" She ground out through a tight jaw. Harry cringed. He couldn't lie. He was bad at it…and she knew it. In fact, no one, not even Hermione could read Harry as well as Ginny could. There would be no point to lying. He swallowed again, feeling his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Yes-" She growled. "-but Ginny it was impor-"

"IT WAS _IMPORTANT!?_" She bellowed. "Our moment was important! You were supposed to be there, Harry! Then you had the cowardice to miss the entire game and not even _find me after_?!" All the sudden something clicked in her eyes and Harry immediately recognized the thoughts behind her rapid expression change. He opened his mouth but was unfortunately, not quick enough.

"WERE YOU WITH HER ALL NIGHT?!" Ginny screeched.

"No! Ginny, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?!"

"GINNY! She was upset!" Harry finally yelled. Ginny looked at him as if he had two heads. At this point she couldn't give two shits if Fade was upset, but before she could cuss him out Harry started babbling.

"She must have just been coming from the Prefect meeting, I ran into her-literally- and she was crying! Next thing I know I see McGonagall coming after her with an envelope Fade had left behind. Fade snatched it and just took off! A picture fell out and-"

"You chased her down for a _picture_?" Ginny interrupted. Harry glared at her. It wasn't intentional, but the picture had touched a familiar place in Harry's heart. Ginny had both her parents. He didn't. And neither did Fade.

"It was a picture of her and her mother, Ginny. Her mother is dead. In fact, both of her parents are dead. So did I chase her down for a picture? Absolutely. Because sometimes a picture is all you've got." He growled. He'd never taken a tone so nasty to Ginny but he couldn't help it. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but then…slowly her anger disappeared, and it was replaced with a forlorn expression. She looked…torn. But eventually the debating turned to a sigh, and she looked down.

"Sorry, Harry." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry? I don't think I caught that." Harry spat, though he had heard her clearly. His anger had yet to subside. Ginny looked like she could almost cry…and that made his shoulders sag.

"I said I'm sorry Harry." She said, and though her voice was clearer, it was softer. She looked at him, her shoulders upright, but her eyes shimmering. She knew what his words meant…and they made her feel terrible. This wasn't something that was him being with another girl…he was just doing what Harry would do. She hadn't known Fade's parents were dead, or about the picture. Had she taken the time to actually listen to him, she might have. At the same time…she didn't blame herself for being angry. The boy had taken a part in it too…

Though he'd been angry…seeing the way Ginny looked at him. Her body still standing tall with her pride but her eyes were an open door to him. Showing him her remorse, her sorrow, her guilt…and her honesty that was unmatched by anothers. Harry blew out a breath, and rubbed his hand over his head. How could he really blame her for being angry? He should have at least come to her after, but she was right, he was a coward. He might not have spent the whole night with Fade, but he'd certainly kissed her. And the sorrowful and regretful look on Ginny's face made the familiar weight of guilt return to his heart. Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry too, Ginny. I should have just…been there. I could have told you what happened, and then left to find her. Or at the very least found you after. I'm sorry, at the time I didn't think about it. I know that at least for after the fact, that's not much of an excuse but…you had every right to be angry. I'm sorry." He said. Ginny only stared at him for a moment…before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. There was a long silence as he hugged her back, equally as tight.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny said into his shoulder. He was only about an inch taller than her.

"I love you too, Ginny." He said to her. And though his words rang with truth…Ginny felt it. She felt the change between them. Harry's body was tense as she held him. She felt kind of…cold. Like there was a gap between him…and that it was only going to get bigger. She gripped his shirt, and nuzzled him. Harry, surprised by the extra affection paused for a moment…before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before holding her tighter, and burying his face in her hair. He did love Ginny. He really did…

But what kind of love was it now?

_Scene III_

Ron sighed. He'd been in the library for the past four hours. Hermione had been with him for the first couple of hours, but she wouldn't stop talking about things he just didn't get. He wasn't an idiot, but it was no secret Hermione was ahead of her years. After a while of not being able to keep up with her-though he did try- it only ended with both of them being frustrated, and Hermione opted for dinner. Ron decided he wasn't hungry, and Hermione went on her own.

Instead of going…he spent his time studying. Hermione's influence had been helpful to him in some aspects. He learned from her, and though it seemed unnoticed by those closest to him he worked harder when it came to school, and improved his grades. He was able to divvy his time up between schoolwork, helping out the quidditch team, and his friends. Now, it was nightfall, and he was sure he was one of five people left in the book arena.

The sound of footsteps broke his concentration from the book in front of him. The loud clack of echoed off the floor and the speed in which he heard them meant whoever coming by was impacient. Soon enough a blond haired girl began blazing past his table. He only saw her face for a fleeting second but it made his eyes widen.

"Greengrass?" He called out. The girl stopped in her tracks, and turned her head, her collarbone length blond hair flipping as she did so. Ron leaned back in surprise, both his eyebrows raised. Daphne was a natural blond, but she'd been a brunette for so long he'd forgotten as he had never really been friends with the girl. It made him wonder why he'd even bothered calling out to her. She looked at him, but then averted her gaze. Her hands were clenched into fists.

"What is it, Weasley?" She said to him. Ron looked confused. She didn't necessarily sound hostile but…something didn't sound right. He slowly stood up from his table, opening his mouth before he shut it, realizing he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Daphne raised an eyebrow at him and when he didn't speak, she rolled her eyes, mumbled a quick 'whatever' under her breath and walked away.

Ron Weasley wasn't sure what made him do it…but he quickly gathered his things, tucked them in his school bag and went after her. It took him a short couple minutes of looking but he found her in the back of the library, sitting on the floor between two book bases. Her back was against one, and her head was leaned against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had one hand resting on top of them.

Daphne didn't look up, but she knew he was standing there. After an uncertain few seconds Ron cleared his throat before cautiously making his way over to her. He put down his bag and sat down across from her. He wanted to try and think of a joke, but figured that wouldn't do him much good, so at first he was silent. Eventually she looked up at him.

"Um…so, you dyed your hair." Ron said, cringing afterwards at how lame the attempt at conversation was. Daphne sighed.

"It's my natural color." She replied after a moment. Ron nodded.

"I thought so." He said. Once again, silence.

"I doubt Blaise is gonna like it." Daphne mumbled, the first to break the quiet this time. Ron frowned, confused.

"Why not?" He asked. Daphne shrugged.

"He was the one who suggested I go brunette in the first place. Blond girls are a dime a dozen, he was probably just bored." She didn't know why she was talking about this, or even more so why she was talking to Ron Weasley about this. Perhaps…she just felt comfortable. What did she really have to lose? He'd already seen her at her worst. She realized…none of her interactions with him ever showed him as a bad guy. No matter what he was always kind.

After the incident in the Grand Hall he occasionally gave her a subtle wave and a smile whenever he saw her. She always ignored him but…he had yet to stop. She noticed he seemed to frown more, though his eyes were unreadable to her.

"Well, I like it." He said gently before he grinned. "I think it suits you." And it was true, the lighter hair brought out the natural piercing green of her eyes that was previously tamed by the darker hair. It was Daphne's turn to look at him confused until slowly a grin spread across her lips and she laughed. When she looked back up at him her eyes were glinting with amusement.

"It suits me, huh?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side with a very small smile now. Ron nodded.

"Brings out your eyes more. Besides it's your natural hair, Zabini can go screw himself if he doesn't like it. He's your boyfriend." Daphne just looked at him for a while, and eventually his ears turned a little pink, and he looked away. Daphne laughed, then she reached her hand out and put it over his, giving a light squeeze.

"Thanks, Ron. I feel better." She said kindly before she stood up, and made her way out of the alcove. As Ron watched her walk away he realized…his hand felt significantly warmer than it once had…

* * *

**((A/N: Hope you all liked. Please review, and have a lovely day :) ))**


End file.
